


Defying Gravity

by neptunedemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Science Fiction, Sexual Humor, YOI Shit Bang 2017, YOIShitBang2017, Zero-Gravity Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon
Summary: Yuri has been assigned captain of a simple mission to run repairs for an outer-colony planet's space station. He's been given a small crew and most of them, including the mission itself, Yuri deems quickly to be.... boring. But at least Otabek is his second-in-command and pilot, and they've gotten along in the past. Like, REALLY gotten along.





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for the YOI Shit Bang, the long-waited celebration of creative freedom. I'd like to thank [kashoku-sinpai](http://kashoku-sinpai.tumblr.com) for her extraordinary, above-and-beyond work in putting this together.

Yuri's eyes drag from the pilot controls to the window of space beyond him. Stars blow past fast, reduced to streaks of light caught mid-travel.

They were one week into their space mission. They wouldn't reach Maldarek’s space station for another three days. The reason the colony had wanted their space station to be a whole ten parsecs away from their planet was beyond Yuri.

The station was in need of a simple inspection and cargo replenishment for the crew doing research on-board.

Unfortunately, of all Yuri's space missions, space station ones were the worst. He feels like a glorified delivery boy.

He lets his eyes fall from the beams of light steaking past to the computer docked in front of him; it reads ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL in a bright green that blares against the black backdrop. Yuri can see his reflection in the black mirror-space, bored and tired.

It's awful but Yuri almost - ALMOST - wishes that a sudden error would pop up in flashing red so he'd have something to do. In fact, he was so busy brooding and imagining awful things happening that would entertain him that he didn't hear the sliding doors open as someone entered the bridge.

"Trying to get us to warp out of our trajectory and into a blackhole, Captain?"

Yuri whirls around at the voice despite its familiarity, his face a burgeoning red at being caught for having definitely been imagining just that.

Otabek, Yuri's pilot, stands above him, watching with a mostly blank expression but with an amused glint in his eyes.

Yuri gathers his wits quickly. "You caught me," he grumbles. "Quick, you better throw me into the airlock."

Otabek chuckles darkly and Yuri fidgets in his seat, not used to actually making people laugh.

He was usually pretty serious on the job - but again, jobs most often consisted of missions more enjoyable than this.

Plus he was stuck on board with two very nerve-grating engineers: Viktor and Yuuri, the much-adored space-traveling husbands. It was actually an honor to meet them: they were renowned for their mastery of aerospace engineering and, by combining their work, have brought practically a new era of space travel innovation to the doorstep of humanity. They were part of the "cargo" being delivered to the space station, so to speak: it was those two that would carry out the station's inspection.

Yuri was, again - he shudders - the delivery boy.

Two days into the flight and Yuri was exhausted by the couple's overly-positive attitude toward such a measly mission. Not to mention they also appeared to treat every getaway with one another like another honeymoon.

But Otabek was good. He steals an accompanying glance at his pilot and Otabek is sitting into the seat next to him, plugging a handheld device into the dock and watching as ship interface stats begin compiling onto another computer screen.

Yuri was often put on missions with Otabek as his second-in-command; the two worked well together and got along. Plus Otabek just GOT Yuri; even better, they didn’t need to discuss it. There was just some mutual tone of tolerating everyday’s dose of bullshit that went unspoken between them. And Yuri didn't even know what that really meant still, but it made for a great work environment.

Although as of late... they'd been shaping a non-professional relationship, too.

Otabek glances up at Yuri from the device to catch his eye. He lets a small smile break onto his face for him, and Yuri shamefully feels the heat rise to color his own. He clears his throat and returns to staring forlornly into outer space.

So far it was just small meet-ups (maybe someone like Viktor and Yuuri would have called them dates but like, that totally wasn't it yet), but they'd been getting along extremely well, especially in their most recent one. But then they'd both been called onto this mission. During the da- the meetup. Talk about a buzzkill.

They were still together and actually saw each other out here in the middle of the galaxy more than they did back home, but things here were strictly professional. They were on the clock.

Another glance at Otabek and Yuri fumes just a little more about his situation; wanting to keep getting to know Otabek was another reason he was impatient for this mission to come to an end.

He hopes those two loons elsewhere in the ship won't take long on the station inspection.

He stands up. Otabek tilts his head up at him in question.

"I'm going to my room," Yuri declares, for some reason feeling like he can't look at Otabek when he says this. "I'm going to shower and I might turn in for the night." He wants to smack himself. As captain he does not need to let his crew know his personal care routines, but the urge to ramble is suddenly very present.

"Have you eaten yet?" Otabek asks, not sounding concerned but not sounding disinterested in Yuri's answer either.

Yuri shrugs. "I am sure I have something stashed in my room. Uh, bye, Otabek. Ping me if you need anything."

"Of course," Otabek says with a turn back to his work. He tosses his head back slightly to add, "Perhaps I'll retrieve the coordinates for the nearest star and lock our trajectory onto it. To give you a puzzle to work out and all."

"There is no promising I will even try," Yuri says. A grin is creeping onto his face despite himself, but he can see the side of Otabek's face as he backs toward the door, and there's evidence of the slightest smirk tugging at the corners of his lips too.

Yuri leaves the bridge and for a couple seconds his steps are lighter.

But then he reaches the bay with personal rooms. The light smile he's still owning snaps forcefully downward as he hears an estranged giggle emanate from Viktor's room.

They'd been assigned separate rooms, those two. But Yuri was pretty sure the doors to the second one never even opened.

Yuuri's laughs reach from behind the closed door somehow, emerging from the room like bubbles that pop in Yuri's face, each one filled with a different pitch of laugh or shouted phrase like "Viktor, NO!" and "We're supposed to be WORKING now!"

Yuri rolls his eyes and resists the urge to send a kick into the metal doors. He presses his hand against the biometric panel outside his own room and the doors slide apart.

His room is adjacent to Viktor's (and Yuuri's too technically, Yuri acquiesces), but the walls between the room are fortunately thick. Inside here, there's silence, and Yuri basks in it.

He showers in his bathroom, and he's already feeling better when he steps out, steam rushing out into the room like dense fog. His shower was hot enough that the graze of the cool air is welcomed. He dresses and, mood improved, has the mental space to realize that he was indeed hungry.

He resolutely digs around in his snack stash and pouts a little when he sees nothing is really appealing for how hungry he actually is. Just a lot of freeze-dried snacks and crackers.

Yuri is battling with himself on whether or not to stubbornly sit and nibble crackers or go to the ship's kitchen like a rational person and get an actual meal when there's a knock on his door.

His stomach twists sickenly in a way that does NOT feel good matched with his growing hunger pains. It's probably Yuuri or Viktor wanting to check in with him and he forces himself to remember that, as their captain, that's acceptable and even expected. So Yuri tries to shake the unjustified tension from his shoulders and crosses his room, pushing a button on the wall to open the sliding door.

It's Otabek standing there instead - and Yuri's heart sings a little as he sees that he's holding two plates of hot food.

"Sorry Captain," Otabek starts - something thick and heavy twists in Yuri's gut each time Otabek calls him Captain and he can't figure out why, but there it is again -, "But I thought you'd like a meal after all?"

Yuri looks past Otabek into the hall, titling his head to look to the left and right because he's thinking there's gotta be a catch to this. Perhaps Viktor and Yuuri are about to parade in with their own trays and call it a sleepover in Yuri's room (they attempted something quite similar on the first night). But no one's there: Otabek is alone and waiting for Yuri's response.

"Wow, I uh, yeah, come in," Yuri answers, stumbling over words a surprising amount.

Otabek enters with a slight nod. He glances toward Yuri’s mess of a desk and politely turns away upon seeing there’s no room for food. Yuri does his best not to be embarrassed. Otabek sets the trays on Yuri's bedside table and Yuri drags the desk chair over.

"I could eat with you to keep you company, if you'd like, Captain," Otabek continues, watching Yuri carefully.

Yuri swallows hard. Why would Otabek offer that? Or was that even an unusual thing to offer?

As their captain, he needs to not overthink trivial matters like this. But there’s a line between his and Otabek’s professional and casual relationship that’s been blurred now.

He coughs lightly and clears his throat. "That'd be fine. Thank you, Otabek."

Otabek nods again and he doesn't smile, but his eyes seem to light up a little. "It's a date then."

Yuri's heart drops to the floor and anchors him there so that he still isn't able to move from the spot by the door. "It uh - is."

 _Oh god_ , he's thinking. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Yuri tries to ignore the heat repainting the color of his face, surely incredibly noticeable in the bright fluorescents of the room; he drags himself over to the plates of food, almost ignoring the smirk on Otabek's face. However Otabek's voice is level when he speaks: "There's only the one desk chair."

"Oh. You can sit on the bed and eat, I don't care." Yuri pointedly avoids watching Otabek sit on the edge of his bed and wriggle a little to get comfortable before picking up one of the food trays.

"Thanks, Captain," Otabek comments before taking a bite from his fork.

"You know," Yuri starts, pulling the desk chair out to face Otabek and take his own tray, "you can just call me Yuri. Even at work. Like you know that, right?" It was _true_ it wasn't a huge deal, especially with such a small crew. Those other two called Yuri - well, he cringes. Never mind that. They'd nicknamed him something awful to combat the name similarities between his and Yuuri's.

"Would you rather I call you Yurio?" Otabek teases and Yuri nearly threw his food at him. Lucky for Otabek that wasn't going to happen while he got to sit on Yuri's bed. Otherwise...

"Don't say that wretched name ever again," Yuri demands with a jab of his fork in Otabek's direction. "That's an order from your 'Captain'."

A smug smile is on Otabek's face then and Yuri feels the dire need to do something about it. He doesn't know what, but there's an urge in him, pulling him toward his bed. Sitting there, Otabek is raised a little above him, and something about the urge he's just felt and their height differences sent another jolting thrill through him.

He tries to ignore it, tries to muffle the sound of his heartbeat thwacking high in his chest with another awkward cough.

"Well in all seriousness," Otabek says in a way that means what-is-being-serious, "I don't mind calling you Captain if you don't mind it."

Yuri swallows hard over a bite of food and almost chokes. The food is actually great for spaceship food but he's hardly noticing, all his senses honed in on Otabek instead.

"I - I -" he begins to stutter but shakes his head in frustration. "Of course I don't mind."

Suddenly there's a happy screech from outside the door. Yuri and Otabek share a wince as Viktor and Yuuri are heard making their way down the hall and into the ship's interior. The sound fades and Yuri finally rolls his eyes and huffs a sigh. "Those two, I swear I don't know when they're actually doing their work."

Otabek shrugs a little thoughtfully. "Yeah, they're a little much but I bet this trip is flying by for them."

Yuri feels like there's an underlying meaning to those words but he can't pinpoint what it'd be. They're both almost done with their meals and Yuri wonders if Otabek will leave as soon as he's done eating.

Probably, Yuri reconciles. He hasn't even gotten ready for sleeping yet, whereas Yuri is showered and dressed for - he realizes with slight embarrassment that he hadn't realized he was wearing his sleep clothes. It wasn't really a big deal; they were provided by the mission company and still looked oddly professional for sleepwear, sleek grey cotton pants and a matching t-shirt. Still, he feels suddenly exposed, the room a little tighter.

Otabek was still wearing the day clothes the crew had been given: black pants and shirt with the ship's logo across the upper-right. He definitely probably wanted to leave and change and get on with his night (or night according to Maldarek time).

When Yuri let his eyes touch upon Otabek's face though, he was staring at Yuri in mirroring contemplation. Yuri looks away, trying to appear casual as he set his tray on his desk. "Thanks again for dinner," he says.

"I..." Otabek starts, hesitates, continues, "I can take our dishes back to the kitchen."

"No!" Yuri exclaims a little suddenly and Otabek's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Sorry sorry, I just mean you can leave them here and I'll take care of it later, since you brought food in the first place." Yuri realizes with desperate confusion that he's trying to keep Otabek here longer.

But Otabek answers easily with, "Okay then." He sets his empty food tray on top of Yuri's.

They sit in a silence that wouldn't be entirely uncomfortable if not for the fact that it felt like they were waiting on something to be said. Or done? It was like an elephant in the room but Yuri didn't even know what it might be.

"You know," Otabek starts. Yuri almost breathes a sigh of relief. "I was thinking about our last date and I really can't believe it was forced to end because of this." He gestures around the room but Yuri knew he meant the entire mission.

Okay, if Otabek keeps calling it a date then perhaps it was okay to, as well.

"I had so much fun though," Yuri tells him, wondering why he'd be mentioning it suddenly. Otabek is eyeing him warily. Yuri thinks back more to that last meetup - date, how they'd been eating out together and were several drinks into a two-hour conversation that'd been interrupted by the call for this mission on his phone. It'd brought down their moods enough that the date had ended then and there, but it wasn't enough to cast a damper on the whole evening. Yuri'd had FUN. True, real, solid fun where time passed without the typical slow, rough drag that usually came with it.

Even now he can't help but wonder how things would have progressed if they could have continued their evening without the burdensome knowledge of the space mission looming a few days away. He flusters a little when he remembers a bit more about their touching hands, their open laughter, their un-steeled stares, both opening up wholesome sides of themselves that others didn't get to witness. Yuri's heart had hammered jovially then and it did so again now, a mixture of the memory of Otabek then and him before him now. He has to admit he really, really likes him.

"I had fun too," Otabek agrees and he runs a hand through his hair and casts a nervous pair of eyes around the room. Yuri watches him move curiously, wondering at the change of demeanor but also a little distracted by the flex of Otabek's arm, the upward tug on his shirt as he moves, his hands sifting through the strands of his own hair.

Something hot twists in his lower abdomen and it stays there as a dull, needy burn. He swallows hard and Otabek meets his eyes again, but this time neither of them tear their gaze away. They stare at one another and Yuri can read the questions in Otabek's eyes and surely they're reflected in his own. He almost laughs at how stupid they're being - they both clearly like each other and they're both clearly here and not going anywhere.

Yuri feels a little boldened by the dullness and frustrations of the day. He's aware of that needy heat melding with that magnetic pull Otabek has over him, both claiming Yuri's body to reach toward Otabek and feel him flush against him.

He almost sighs aloud because he's still the captain and he can't just make a sudden move on one of his crew - right? _I mean, right!_ he corrects himself.

Otabek tugs uncomfortably at his pants, tugging them downward a little, and Yuri's eyes unintentionally drop to briefly take in Otabek's thighs, fabric hugging tightly to them.

"Um, Captain, do you think that -" Otabek starts to speak and the sound of Yuri's title sends a shooting chill down his spine; he practically shudders into the sound coming from Otabek. It almost sounds intimate when he calls him it, and Yuri idly worries how he'll ever not cringe away from someone else calling him that.

Yuri cuts him off with a hand boldly placed on Otabek's knee. Otabek’s eyes widen a little, staring down at his own knee like Yuri just placed a hot coal on it and he was waiting for it to burn through the fabric and seer into his skin. Yuri felt so hot that he was pretty sure his hand could actually achieve that.

He speaks rapidly, finding himself battling fierce flush despite his newfound bravado: "I know I'm your superior and we've only had a few dates but can I kiss you?"

Otabek seems to blank a moment, and Yuri's heart stops for a whole beat. And then Otabek's eyes are wild and he sighs as if he's relieved. "Yes," he breathes, and he's hardly moved when Yuri moves across the space between them and leans over Otabek on the bed, kissing him hard right on the mouth.

At first it's clear Otabek was not expecting such a fast (and eager - _shitshitshit_ Yuri is blushing so hard right now) response: his eyes are wide and his mouth is weighed and motionless.

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and kisses into him more though, begging a reply, and then suddenly he's getting one and he's the one thrown off-balance.

Otabek's hands are immediately feeling their way into Yuri's hair as his mouth becomes pliant but fierce against Yuri's. It's wet and hot and Yuri is leaning into his heavily, hands on Otabek's shoulders for support as Otabek drags Yuri into him in the best kind of rough way with his hands still tangled in his hair. Yuri's hair runs past his chin and he works hard to keep it nice; he grins a little against Otabek's lips as he imagines his hair having been a temptation to him for a long time now.

Otabek responds to the smile against his lips by tightening his fists and biting Yuri's lower lip playfully. Yuri, though, responds with a pleased quip of a moan and he freezes a little at the reaction evoked from himself; something electric passes between them like a new door being zapped open by the little vocalization of pleasure. Suddenly Otabek growls lowly and licks into Yuri's mouth and then pulls away with another quick tug of Yuri's lip.

Yuri is breathless; their kiss hadn't even lasted a minute but Yuri was fairly positive he'd never been kissed like THIS before. He's practically soaring on a high of heartbeats and Otabek's fingers curled around his hair.

They press their foreheads together and pant against one another with mingling breaths, and then Otabek huffs a disbelieving laugh. "Um, you're okay with this? Despite being on the ship and... professionalism?"

Yuri backs away a bit, affronted, and gapes at Otabek. "Fuck that!" he gasps - then they both laugh.

"But um, but," Otabek continues, seriousness struggling to find its way back into his tone, "I thought that you really cared about that or something."

At first Yuri is confused by the assumption. He'd never said anything of the sort to Otabek; but then he realizes... that was the problem. They'd gone on dates and then each time they were assigned a mission together it was back to being strictly professional. Yuri had assumed Otabek preferred it that way and well - Yuri hadn't thought hard about it yet because their previous missions together had been before that last really good date. Perhaps now he'd been so caught up in being mad about being here that he'd missed what was right before his eyes...

Suddenly he didn't feel so irritated at Viktor and Yuuri for treating this mission like a romantic getaway. If he could have been having Otabek like this all week long... well, damn.

Yuri shakes his head. "I don't care about any of that." His knees are trembling a little as his muscles betray him and begin to exhaust in his position, for he's still standing over Otabek a little, hands loosely on his shoulders.

Otabek notices his quaver and his hands are suddenly gone from Yuri's hair; instead, they're taking hold of Yuri and pulling him forward until he's forced to collapse, straddling Otabek's legs. "So you're okay with me right now? Because I really like you." Otabek leans forward and places a gentle kiss above Yuri's collarbone. The kiss becomes a brief nip and Yuri shivers as Otabek punctuates his sentence with, "Captain."

"Otabek - " Yuri gasps, waves of both cold and heat spreading over him. He's shivering again, but hot, his clothes beginning to feel tight as he realizes just how much he has been wanting Otabek.

Otabek is responding to Yuri's gasps and chills and shoulder clutches with more kisses and gentle bites trailing up Yuri's neck. Yuri leans back, but into it, eyes closed as he basks in the rousing attention; one of Otabek's hands is in Yuri's hair again and he pulls Yuri's head back farther to expose more of his neck to be lavished.

"Otabek," he repeats and continues the thought this time, "make me forget about this stupid ship and this stupid mission."

Otabek acquiesces with a brief hum and quickly grazes his lips back down Yuri's neck; he lets go of Yuri’s hair in time to open his mouth around his shoulder, breath hot against it for a glorious second before he bites down hard.

Yuri clenches in on himself with a loud, "Ah!" But Otabek is already kissing the bite with apologetic kisses, though he doesn't need to apologize. To tell him so, Yuri pushes Otabek back enough so he can kiss him again. It's like before except not, a press of unspoken need in every touch of their mouths and tongues; Yuri adds to it by adjusting his hips to straddle Otabek so that their torsos are closer, and now maybe Otabek can feel how much Yuri already wants him. Hands grip Yuri's waist and drag more of his weight onto Otabek, and Yuri can feel too how hard Otabek is becoming and he knows this is Otabek's response of _I want you too_.

Yuri's cock twitches against his pants at the spike of desire the gesture evokes and he leans up and into Otabek more, hands beginning to run down his arms and then back to his shoulders and up to try wrapping in Otabek's hair as well.

Their mouths are connecting in messy, wet ways, eagerly delving but both person's minds are hotly occupied by the newly-presented ideas of everything else they could be feeling of the other. Otabek's hands drag down Yuri's back and his nails rake against the fabric of Yuri's shirt, causing Yuri to wonder madly why they're still clothed at all - he imagines Otabek's nails scratching into his bare skin the same moment Otabek's hands grip Yuri's ass and squeeze. Yuri loses composure for a moment, heart fluttering with nerves that one of his crew just gripped his ass, but he shakes away the silly, oppressive thought because Otabek is going to help him forget that stupid bullshit.

Yuri throws his weight into him and sends Otabek falling back against the bed with Yuri crouched over him.

Wanting to taste more of Otabek, Yuri tries tending Otabek's neck with kisses and quickly finds the desire to take more of him so much faster practically overwhelming. Every kiss he means to be gentle becomes a nip becomes a slow suck of his skin. Otabek leans his head back, gasping at each new mark Yuri plants onto him and he works his way down to the cuff of Otabek's shirt.

It would have been better to take the opportunity to pull off his shirt, but in Yuri's impatience, he instead stretches the fabric down to expose more of Otabek's chest to kiss. Underneath him, Otabek is shaking with slight laughter. Then he moves his hands from Yuri's ass and drags them under his shirt, sending prickling chills across Yuri's skin, and Otabek pulls Yuri's shirt off him in a fierce swoop.

Yuri resumes attacking Otabek's chest that is reachable by yanking down the fabric. Otabek kisses a few smiles against Yuri's head, running his hands freely across his back. The caresses are affectionate and gentle but right now Yuri wants MORE and he trails back up Otabek's neck, kissing quickly until he's at his earlobe where he finally bites and pulls.

The responding nails digging into his back break a pleased smile across his face. He hums a little smug note before recapturing Otabek's lips again and finally beginning to pull his shirt up.

Otabek lifts himself up a little to allow Yuri to do so and then they're directly upon one another, the heat from each other's body a gravitational pull into the other. Frustration roars inside of Yuri because it feels so good but it isn't enough; he doesn't want to rush but he WANTS and Otabek feels godly beneath him, the skin of his torso warm and smooth and inviting. He grinds his still-clothed cock against Otabek's, causing him to lowly mutter, “Fuck,” and reach for Yuri's shirt. Blessedly, he pulls it from him and tosses it aside.

He briefly takes in the sight of Yuri, then he delivers quick and promising kisses across his stomach until he falls back against the bed, eyes blown wide open and chest rising and falling with lost breath.

Biting his lower lip through his mad grin, Yuri crawls up Otabek until they’re parallel again, though Otabek catches him by the waist, hands like fire against Yuri’s skin.

"I - If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to be helping my captain forget a few things."

Yuri blushes maddeningly and buries his face in Otabek's exposed chest. "I want you," he mumbles against skin, a simple response.

Otabek shifts beneath him and flips them over. Yuri lands on his back with a slight huff. "I've wanted you for a very, very long time now," Otabek whispers into Yuri's ear, whose eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and arousal before Otabek is tugging his pants off his hips, the cotton fabric sliding down easily.

Too late Yuri remembers that he doesn't wear undergarments under his nightwear, and Otabek halts in surprise a moment when he is also faced with this realization. But then he growls again and yanks the pants of the rest of the way, bringing himself down again to kiss down Yuri's stomach again.

Yuri's breathing is coming in deep, ragged gasps, anticipation coursing through him like the darkest of temptations.

When Otabek's hand is around Yuri's cock, he gasps, hips twitching with the immediate scream for more. Otabek begins mouthing up it, leaving a trail of wet kisses for his hand to slide down over, pulling a whimper from Yuri.

Otabek stops this with his mouth wrapped fully around the head of Yuri’s cock. He sucks slowly, his hand beneath his mouth stroking gingerly; Yuri grasps for something to hold onto, starting with his own hair and then moving to the bed sheets before finally settling on Otabek's hair, who moans his approval around Yuri's cock and Yuri's breath hitches.

He lays back, melting so fast underneath Otabek as he takes less of Yuri in his hand and more in his mouth, breaking to teasingly rub his thumb against the frenulum as he swirls his tongue around the head. Yuri cries out a lot when he does this, his hands shooting up to cover his face at the swarm of flushed heat washing over him.

The pleasure Yuri feels swirls around his head, making his thoughts fog as his entire being is focused onto the bundle of sensations Otabek is delivering to him. Even now, a shrill feeling rises in Yuri, so white hot it almost feels cold.

When Otabek pulls away, it’s to both their disappointment and relief.

"I can," he speaks between kisses back up Yuri's stomach, Yuri laying limp beneath him, "finish you now but... I want to keep you like this... forever." When he's done talking, he's kissing Yuri on the mouth again, gingerly and sweet. Yuri takes it, but he runs his tongue across Otabek's lower lip before they part, a lewd promise.

"I don't want to yet, I - no," Yuri manages. He knocks Otabek on his side and cups him through his pants, the touch still distant yet managing to knock the wind out of Otabek anyway. Yuri palms him through his pants, mumbling, "Yeah there's - a lot of things I still want." He plants several heavily wet, hopefully warm kisses against Otabek's covered cock, Otabek writhing beneath him - the sight extremely satisfying - before finally Yuri grips his pants to begin tugging them off. He splutters over their tightness and recalls stupidly there's a zipper; he quickly unbuttons and unzips the pants, Otabek smiling fondly with closed eyes at the top of the bed.

Otabek is wearing briefs under his pants but Yuri wastes no time - he grips hold of them too and pulls everything off in one fell swoop, Otabek raising his hips as an assist.

The want coursing through Yuri's veins is boiling him alive. He climbs on top of Otabek to touch their cocks together; he grinds against him a moment, just to feel what that is like - and then he licks his hand and reaches below them to take hold of Otabek.

Surprisingly, Otabek is much more riled and can hardly help but to thrust into Yuri's hand, gasping and reaching around to dig nails into Yuri's back again. It sends a hot streak through Yuri and if he was being touched in that moment, he might have spiraled over the edge.

He bends down to leave a few-second suck against Otabek's neck as a statement of _I'll be right back_ before crawling down to take Otabek inside his mouth.

"Yu-Yuri," Otabek hitches over his name - his name - and Yuri's head roils. Anything Otabek said or did threatened to drive him flying over the edge of the universe, it seems.

Yuri wants to stay sucking Otabek off forever, findings new ways to taste him and make him cry out. But sooner than he'd like Otabek is tapping at his shoulder and saying through short breaths, "If we wanna - I gotta - you gotta-" and Yuri pulls off with a laugh, understanding but reluctant all the same.

"Okay, okay," he says with a smug grin.

He watches Otabek beneath him a moment, cock hard and begging, body panting and eyes hazy and staring at the ceiling. His stomach flips when Otabek turns his expression down to meet Yuri's eyes with a grin.

"You're gonna kill me," he mutters.

Yuri doesn't even truly know what he means, but he scoffs at the remark, though the sound quickly turns to a surprised whimper when Otabek sits up to meet him. His breathing is still heavy, but so is Yuri's.

He presses his forehead against Yuri's chest and asks, "What do you want?"

"You."

"But what do you want?"

For some reason the question strikes something powerful inside of Yuri. Asking what he wants implies Otabek's willingness to give to Yuri, to give and provide and pleasure, but Yuri wants Otabek to TAKE him. Take him and have his way and ravish Yuri by showing him what HE wants for a change.

"I still don't think I've forgotten all this stupid mission bullshit. Make me forget that and more, make me forget that I ever thought you didn't want to do this with me, and show me what I've been missing. Show me how long you've wanted to fuck me, Otabek. Please show me what you've been wanting to do to your goddamn idiot Captain."

Otabek's head pulls back slowly to stare Yuri in the eyes for a long moment, and his eyes are blown wide with un-sedated desires and feelings and Yuri wants Otabek to punish him for making the wait so long.

A dam breaks: suddenly Otabek takes Yuri's wrist and pushes them above his head, pinning them to the head of the bed as he leans down and kisses Yuri again, trailing his mouth down his neck and chest while their lower-bodies are still painfully in contact. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut, lifting his hips to greedily grind against Otabek while he still basks in being dominated.

There's a lot of sounds onboard their spacecraft; they blend together to form an amalgamation of constant whirring. But one of those mechanical groans grinds to a spluttering halt, and even with all the other sounds bleakly carrying on, the loss of one is still deafening as something in the ship powers down. Yuri thinks nothing of it until Otabek pauses above him, letting go of his wrists and looking around. And then there's the sudden feeling of weightlessness.

"What is -" Yuri exclaims, lifting from the bed with Otabek still partially tangled into him. The sudden change in gravity - or lack thereof - is a slight shock to his body and he takes a deep, heavy breath before grabbing onto the bars at the head of the bed and pulling himself back down. Otabek tugs at the sheets that are tucked under the mattress and pulls himself downward, but they're both still awkwardly trying to lift away. Around them loose items of Yuri's have begun to float.

"This is unfortunate," Otabek comments dryly.

Yuri's tablet is crossing over the bed when it pings, and he snatches it with the hand that isn't holding him down to answer the call from the bridge.

Yuri answers with a simple, "What the hell?"

"Captain!" comes Viktor's voice loudly from the speaker, and Yuri’s head jerks away with a pained grimace. "It seems the artificial gravity has malfunctioned."

"I can very well see that," Yuri replies, shaking his head at Otabek, whose brows are knit in mild concern. "Can you fix it?"

"OH yes, Yuuri is already working on it. I just thought I should let you know." From nearby Viktor, Yuri swears he can hear someone giggle.

"Just - just hurry. And uh," Yuri stares at Otabek and himself, still clinging to the bed; the mood has possibly been dampened by this change of atmosphere, but he doesn't want to assume that everything needs to end. He sure as hell doesn't want to stop, if they can manage... the idea seems silly as he sits there amidst all his belongings floating around. "Do you need anything from me?" he finally asks, doing his best not to sound as reluctant as he is over the idea of being pulled away right now.

Maybe he fails at hiding his feelings, because Otabek raises his eyebrows at him in wide, suspicious arcs.

"No, I don't think," Viktor answers. "But do you know where Otabek is? Yuuri tried calling him but he isn't answering his tablet."

"In bed," Yuri answers without thinking, then shakes his head in frustrated disappointment with himself. Otabek merely grins.

"Well - okay, should we check on him? He's probably going to wake up when, you know, he hits the ceiling or something."

Yuri clenches his teeth and forces a polite voice: "No, just focus on fixing this please!"

With the promise of an end to the conversation and neither of them needing to be pulled away to assist the engineers, Otabek begins to crawls back over Yuri, clinging to the sheets and then Yuri's waist to keep himself supported. Yuri's eyes are wide, his face flushing fast. Otabek's grip begins to pull him farther upward.

"All righty, Captain! Well, it shouldn't be long, so don't put yourself in a compromising position."

"I - I wouldn't!" Yuri says, and then Otabek is nipping his shoulder and Yuri doesn't even say bye; he hangs up and pushes the tablet away, sending it gliding across the room. He grips the bedposts with both hands now, trying desperately to keep some semblance of control on his position through the distraction of Otabek's mouth across his skin.

Otabek finally let go of his waist, pushing Yuri slightly downward to help him back into a more horizontal position; physics be damned, though - the force causes Otabek to lift slightly upward and he latches onto the bedposts. He snickers with a shake of his head. "Hm, looks like my dreams of zero-gravity sex probably can't be achieved as easily as I thought."

Yuri glares off to the side, unprecedented glee bubbling in his chest that they had the same ridiculous idea. "Yeah, I - yeah," is all he manages though.

Otabek's responding smile is slight but pleasant, and he lets go of one bedpost to run his fingers through Yuri's drifting strands. "It's a shame, though."

Yuri feels ridiculous and exposed and he wants to smother his insecurities by feeling Otabek again. Otabek, hovering over him and staring at him fondly, their bodies inches apart and slowly lifting to be vertical again despite their grips on the bed.

"Ugh, we're going to get hurt," Yuri mutters.

"Possibly," Otabek says distractedly. He's watching Yuri curiously, and Yuri almost asks what he's thinking when Otabek reaches for his wrists again. He pulls them from the bedposts and they both drift backward and up a little; direction truly has no bounds when there's no gravity, and the only disorientation Yuri has is the furniture bolted to the floors that are telling his mind where up and down are.

Otabek's hands slide down Yuri's body and he shivers; he's much colder without the bed echoing their combined heat into them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuri asks, warily eyeing the bed becoming farther and farther beneath them.

And then suddenly part of the ship whirs back to life; there's a millisecond where they're frozen in the air, all objects around them suspended and motionless. Then Yuri feels a violent tug in his stomach and he plummets. They're thankfully still over the bed, and they land side by side in a tangled mass as items clatter to the floor around them.

Both of them are stunned for a moment, eyes wide with surprise - and then they're both laughing. Yuri rolls onto his back, dizzying for a second as gravity pulls his blood-flow back to normal, and that makes him laugh even more. He idly realizes he hasn't truly laughed this entire mission until tonight.

Next to him Otabek laughs too, but his laughs taper off into an amused smile as he rolls onto his side to watch Yuri calm down from his giddy episode.

"I'm sorry," Yuri manages, wiping tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "It's just - it's just, what the hell, you know? And what were you trying to do pulling us up toward the ceiling?"

Otabek's face reddens slightly at the question. Gaze cast aside, he answers with his voice low, "It wasn't really on purpose - I just really wanted to still be touching you."

"Oh uh," Yuri starts, mind still telling him he should be laughing at something, but the gravity of Otabek's words melt into him like something hot he'd almost forgotten. "Oh."

"Oh," Otabek mocks with a grin. "I mean, if you don't wanna pick back up-"

"I want to." Yuri props himself onto his elbows to watch Otabek sit up; the mood definitely hadn't been killed - but it'd been stunted by the physical challenges that no gravity had presented to them. They had work to do. Yuri flashes what he hopes is his most devious smirk and pulls Otabek on top of him again.

Otabek responds with an eager kiss that deepens immediately, the memory of its earlier heaviness still clinging fresh against their lips. Yuri gasps a small moan of acquiescence, not realizing just how hungry he'd been left until he had Otabek against him again (weight included). Otabek's hands tangle in his hair and Yuri's hands clutch his back, and he grinds against Otabek, willing them both to regain their arousal before their blood flows were so rudely interrupted.

Like before, Otabek suddenly pins Yuri's wrists over his head and Yuri is awash once again in the pleasure of being overtaken. He wraps his legs around Otabek's waist, feeling and needing so much at once, and Otabek's breath hitches as he pulls back his lips. His eyes open a moment to take in Yuri beneath him, eyes once again aglow with burning desire. Then he lowers again, hands loosening against Yuri's wrists so one can caress lower between their bodies. Otabek's tongue flits against one of Yuri's nipples the same moment he takes Yuri's cock in his hand again and strokes upward; with a quick intake of breath, Yuri's hands come down to grip the sheets on either side of him.

"No, no," murmurs Otabek against Yuri's chest. Yuri sighs in protest as Otabek's hand is removed from him so soon and he recollects Yuri's own hands to pin them to the top of the bed. "I can't risk you getting in my way."

Yuri squirms impatiently beneath Otabek and huffs a sigh, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna have to tie me down if you want that to be possible."

Otabek raises an eyebrow at the idea, and an anticipatory spark shoots through Yuri before he can truly process what he said.

"If that's the way it is -" Otabek says, glancing around their vicinity.

"Oh god," Yuri whispers.

Otabek seems to find what he's looking for and moves off Yuri for a second. Yuri lays there, only mildly embarrassed but still unable to watch Otabek retrieve the item, hearing him unplug something from the wall. He smiles a small, unbelieving smile at the ceiling. Sure enough, Otabek returns with the cord for Yuri's tablet in his hands. He takes hold of Yuri's wrists and begins craftily tying them to the bedposts, wrapping the cord around them several times to ensure they won't risk loosening.

"You better hope that doesn't fray the wires," Yuri threatens.

"Then you better not pull against them," is Otabek's coy reply. Yuri swallows hard.

He doesn't have much time to mentally prepare himself beyond that moment when Otabek is picking back up where he left off; without his energies being expended on holding Yuri's hands back, Otabek lets them roam through his hair and up and down his sides as he swirls a tongue around one of Yuri's nipples again, then grazing it with his teeth as his hand resumes delicate strokes along Yuri's cock. The onslaught of sensations has Yuri nearly choking and he yanks against the wire restraints. They dig into his wrists but it grounds him against what Otabek is doing to him.

Otabek lowers himself between Yuri's legs, and Yuri finds himself wanting to writhe with selfish impatience, his arousal now building upon his earlier interrupted desires, layer upon layer of want and need. His eyes squeeze shut as Otabek's mouth lowers onto him, painfully teasing at first, with his tongue swirling delicately around the head of his cock with one hand gripping the base lightly.

"Otabek -" Yuri groans out in frustration. We already did this part, he wants to say. Please.

But Otabek groans a note of disapproval that hums around Yuri's cock and Yuri hisses. Otabek removes his mouth to say, "You're under my control, Captain, don't forget that," before returning his attentions to Yuri; Yuri is still caught in the whirlwind of Otabek's words as his mouth takes him in fully. "Ah!" he chokes and grabs hold of the head bars.

Otabek begins swallowing him down very purposefully, gripping Yuri's hips to hold him in place, and a burning heat flushes Yuri's face and floods his abdomen. The heat only sears worse when he accidentally yanks against the wires again and is reminded of his vulnerability, his openness for Otabek to do whatever he wishes with him.

The simmering heat is threatening to boil over and Yuri wants it to so badly, wants to explode because they've been doing this for literally forever after doing it for never and it's building up to be so much. Otabek - either intuitive to Yuri or possibly just very conscious of Yuri's escalating pants and moans - pulls off Yuri, leaving a cool absence in his wake.

"In the drawer," Yuri manages. "Oh my god, please."

The corners of Otabek's lips raise into a pleased smirk as he reaches for the named location. "For the record, I was gonna ask first.”

The drawer slides open and Yuri watches contemplatively as Otabek pulls out lube and a condom, hoping he doesn't ask why Yuri thought to bring some along.

Otabek doesn't, or likely keeps the question for a more appropriate time, and then he's between Yuri's legs again. He squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers and Yuri braces himself as Otabek slides a finger into him. The sensation spreads in a small shockwave throughout his lower body and he struggles to not tense up, firmly gripping the bed posts instead. Otabek watches Yuri attentively, kissing his inner thighs as he slides his finger in and out of Yuri.

"Otabek," Yuri says simply when the fill is quickly not enough, and that's when Otabek slides in a second finger and creatively curls them inside of Yuri. "Gah!" Yuri nearly bucks forward at the sudden wave of hot pleasure; he spreads his legs in a plea for more and Otabek scissors his fingers inside of him, stretching him as a promise for more that Yuri finds himself growing increasingly impatient for. Otabek allows a long, slow lick up Yuri’s cock and Yuri thinks he might combust from the combined pleasures.

“You’re such a tease,” Yuri growls. Otabek enters a third finger and twists them inside of him. Yuri is quickly back to collapsing beneath him. Otabek gives another hot drag of his tongue up Yuri’s cock before saying, tone sultry and deep enough to rack Yuri’s hot mess of a body with chills, “I’m just doing what I want.”

After that Otabek fucks his fingers into Yuri harder and sends Yuri into a burning, mewling mess, heat pulsating between his lower abdomen and where Otabek is rubbing against him inside. When Otabek pulls out, the emptiness leaves Yuri squirming; he watches helplessly as Otabek touches a sweet kiss to his forehead and whispers, “You’re so beautiful.”

Yuri’s eyes shoot wide before he looks away with a pout. “You can’t- you can’t do that right now.”

Otabek chuckles darkly but doesn’t humor Yuri with a response. He takes the condom set aside and opens it up. Yuri watches with a lustful glaze as Otabek rolls it over his own cock. He glances around the room a moment before his eyes meet Yuri’s with a longing expression. His eyes pan slowly down his body and he mutters, “Mm. Let’s hope the artificial gravity doesn’t turn off again.”

Yuri doesn’t have the time to respond with his mutual hope for that not happening before Otabek’s cock is at his entrance –and then is slowly pushing inside him. Yuri yelps aloud and slowly pulls his legs apart wider, any discomfort quickly drowned out by the heat of Otabek inside of him at-fucking-last.

“You’re – okay?” Otabek pants from above, and Yuri’s eyes open to meet the pleasing sight of Otabek broken down slightly above him, eyes wavering as he watches Yuri’s expression carefully for any sign of discomfort.

Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek’s waist and tugs him forward, and they collectively gasp as Otabek is pressed deeper inside of him.

“Yuri,” Otabek mutters through clenched teeth. He takes the answer for what it was meant to be though, and he begins shallow thrusts, gripping Yuri’s hips tightly with nails digging in so, so good. As Otabek’s thrusts become heavier, deeper, and faster, Yuri’s remaining resolve crumbles, and he finds his legs limp on either side of Otabek as he holds Yuri in place.

For a moment Yuri is completely overwhelmed in the picture above him, Otabek reaching his own pleasure to match Yuri’s, face dissolved from its usual well-kept plaintive expression to one of sheer desire.

Yuri can feel his whole body flushing deeper and deeper with warmth. Otabek has been pointedly ignoring his cock – and Yuri knows it’s to drive him crazy and it’s working; his hands tied away above him itch to do something about it, resulting in a subconscious tug against the wire.

“Otabek –“ Yuri whines out, and through his scrunched expression Otabek slips a smug smile as he lets go of Yuri’s hip with one hand and grasps it around Yuri’s cock. Still fucking hard into Yuri, he strokes him several long, full times, and Yuri realizes too fast he’s made a mistake; the combined pleasure sends his mind reeling. His wrists yank hard against the wires, hard enough that he feels their ties budge and loosen slightly, and his ankles cut into the bed as his toes curl and he cums hard, white hot light blasting behind his eyelids as an estranged shout escapes his lips. He bites down hard to prevent further sounds from erupting as his body pulses as one singular heartbeat one last time before the ebb of his orgasm sets in.

Above him, Otabek manages a raspy, “Oh my god, Yuri – you’re so, fuck,” and Yuri’s mind is in overdrive as his body becomes oversensitive, but he craves Otabek’s finish as much as he craved his own and he weakly rocks his hips into Otabek to match the pace he’s created. Otabek gasps, slamming into Yuri one last time, his own peak tossing him over the edge and Yuri watches through his pants, ravenous for this sight before his dwindling energy pulls him downward completely.

They both lay there in hoarse silence for a moment, Yuri swearing he can see the stars of the galaxy against his ceiling as Otabek’s arms shakily hold him up over Yuri.

And then Otabek pulls off of him and collapses into a heap next to Yuri’s still panting form.

“Otabek, um,” Yuri gives his still-tied hands a small tug, and Otabek rasps a small laugh and sluggishly moves to untie Yuri. He drops the cord to the side of the bed before he leans over to pick something up from the floor, withdrawing the napkins he’d brought up for their dinner that seemed a long, long time ago. The napkins hadn’t floated far when gravity had been lost, Yuuri supposes.

Otabek hands some off to Yuri, and Yuri cleans himself off as Otabek removes the condom.

And then Otabek returns to him in a final collapse and Yuri laughs a small laugh, reflecting upon the whole situation with his mind hazy in its afterglow. “That was… a lot,” he whispers.

“Mmm,” Otabek hums against him, wrapping his arms around Yuri and pressing lips gently to his neck. Yuri shivers slightly; he sits up just enough to reach for the comforter that had ended up crumpled at the bottom of the bed during the gravity loss and other activities. He pulls it over them both.

“I guess I should ask, can I stay?” Otabek murmurs against Yuri’s skin.

Yuri scoffs at the sentimentally and pulls Otabek against him firmer.

“Maybe next time we can take advantage of zero-gravity, if we prepare right,” Yuri adds as a teasing afterthought.

Otabek’s head lifts slightly from next to him with a crooked grin. “Next time?”

Yuri’s eyes shoot wide as mortification floods him. “I- uh, well,” he stammers, but Otabek simply smiles more and sets his head back down on the pillow.

“I was just gonna say – I 100% agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [skateonme](http://skateonme.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
